Mario Party X
'' Introduction to the game'' Mario Party X is the first game containing both Topaz's and Emerald's koopalings as bosses as well as 2 new unlockable characters never used in the Mario Party series. To unlock them, buy each one for 750 MPXP in Toadsworth´s Bazaar. New features come to this game : The Koopaling Party Mode, coins are featured instead of Mini Stars, new Boss Battles, this time it is possible to play together with six players, P5 being the main color orange and P6 being the main color purple. There are 83 new minigames, minigames, 39 being all vs. all, 16 being 1 vs. 3, 16 being 2 vs. 2, 16 being all vs. boss and 6 being special. Main Menu The main menu has four modes: * Mario Party '''- A party mode with two players or more which features two other modes: '''Individual mode : All two players or more start a a certain place and each one individually collect coins and buy stars for 30 coins. Whoever has the most stars when the game finishes wins. Team Mode '''- All two players or more travel on the board collecting coins. They play by turns and the person who has collected the most coins at the end wins. * '''Koopaling Party - In this mode, you can play with seven people altogether. In it, six players run across a board together on a vehicle and the chosen koopaling by yourself will chase the other 4 players with a big dice, while the others take turns rolling a normal dice. Each player except the koopaling gets 8 lives at the start of the game, while the koopaling each time plays a minigame if he/her catches up with them to make the others lose as much lives as they can. Boards Mushroom Fairground A small board which is suitable for all players. Very Grassy and filled with Mushroooms and fairground obstacles such as roller coasters and much more. Mid-Boss - Nolan C. Koopa - Minigame: Nolan´s Treetop Tantrum To defeat Nolan in this game, you have to get up on a treetop and collect bombs while climbing a tree and throw them to him. He can sometimes leap and reach you. This causes you to lose 3 points. When Nolan gets irritated, he throws bombs at you when you´re close to him and causes you to lose 5 points. He also gets faster. On the last hit, the player who did the action gets 3 more points. Boss: Jordan S. Koopa - Minigame: Jordan´s Gunning Frenzy To defeat Jordan in this game, go through the only correct pipe out of 5. If you go through the wrong one, you have to find your way out by going through other pipes 'Chain Chomp Factory' Mid-Boss - Niko Koopa Jr. - Minigame: Niko's Groundpound Galore ' To defeat Niko in this game, you have to avoid Niko's groundpounds. You can also groundpound, but Niko is mostly in midair thrpough most of the battle. He will try to crush you, causing his groundpound, groundpound while Niko is groundpounding to cause damage to him. Once you hit him 2 times, he stays in air longer and faster. The person who made the most groundpounds wins. Boss - 'Zäire K. Koopa 'Big Boo Bash' Mid-Boss - Aidan Koopa - Minigame: Aidan's Levatation Crisis To defeat Aidan in this game, you have to avoid Aidan while he levitates. He will send down giant koopas and he can grab you with his telekinesis. You have to find the buttons to deactivate Aidan's shield so you can attack him. Hit him 2 times and he gets 2 layers of shields, sends down more koopas and he can now summon rocks and fireballs. The person who hits Aidan for the 3rd time gets 3 points. Boss - Todd Koopa 'Glacial Park' Mid-Boss -''' Matthew von Koopa - Minigame: Matthew's Rainbow Ice Insanity - ' TBA Boss - Uftain Koopa 'Sugar-Sweet Sea' Mid-Boss - 'Austin Khan Koopa - Minigame: Austin's Ice Cream Destruction''' Boss - Karl G. Koopa 'Yoshi Safari' Mid-Boss - Aiva Opel Koopa - Minigame: Aiva's Electricity Madness Boss - Nicholase Koopa 'Airship Station' *Mid-boss - Abel Koopa - TBA *Boss - Timen Koopa Jr. Category:Games Category:Topaz´s Games